naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikamaru Nara
'Shikamaru Nara '''is a member of Konohagakure's Nara Clan and the current captain of Team Asuma after his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi's death. Information Box Biological Overview Voice Actors Appearance To further emphasise his personality, Shikamaru is regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He also wears a pair of stud earrings given by Asuma Sarutobi, which acts as a symbol of Team Ten. Shikamaru wears a forest green chest-guard with only one pocket on the left side, clipped-on shoulder pads and a high collar. He also wears a black long-sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and calf-high sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists. He wears the metal part of his forehead protector on the left side of the shirt, which is sewed on. He is also equipped with a chunin's tanto, horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket via a brown strap and a utility belt for special occasions. Personality Shikamaru is a lazy and irritated boy who likes to watch clouds and sleep when ever he feels like it. He preferred not to get involved in "''troublesome" activities, pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. He also does not like fighting, deeming it, as he does to most things, "troublesome". He is fully aware of this side of his personality. Due to his laziness and sometimes cowardice, Shikamaru commonly uses his word phrase "What a drag". However, when duty calls, Shikamaru has a strong moral compass and sense of commitment towards his comrades. Even though, by his own testimony, he lacks bravery, he will sacrifice himself and face almost certain death, for the sake of his friends and/or villagers without a second though. Because of his raw leadership skills, he was the first genin from the Rookie Nine to become a chunin. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Genius-Level Intellect - Shikamaru's greatest trait despite his adolescent age and low grades in the academy (mainly due to his laziness), is his mental capabilities. Stemming from his naturally calm nature and rare loss of composure, Shikamaru is surprisingly astute for his age, well-aware of his surroundings and able to see through most deceptions and from that can make accurate choices during intense moments. From these traits, Shikamaru can easily focus on all data acquired to quickly and effectively analyse the situation to discern how handle it, anticipate enemy actions, and quickly form effective plans. Once completely focused (seen from his habit of closing his eyes and cupping his fingers) he can quickly think ten moves ahead of his opponent and devise over a hundred strategies plus chose the best one from them. Realising his potential, Asuma tested Shikamaru (disguising it as games to keep Shikamaru focused) to discover the young Nara member is an astonishing genius with an IQ of over 200. **Master Strategist and Tactician - Well-noted for his strategic and tactical skills, he is most commonly seen winning in games requiring a methodical approach like shogi, having never lost to Asuma. Likewise, he is highly adaptable, regularly able to out-think his opponents, even manipulate them into a pre-set trap with various misdirections. Shikamaru is very resourceful, able to easily adjust or switch his plan and use the most random of tools to his advantage to minimise injuries to himself or allies if not avoid a direct fight completely. **Expert Mechanic *Leadership Skills - Shikamaru is a natural leader, able to lead many teams on various missions and gain great success. *Ninjutsu Expert **Nara Clan Techniques - Shikamaru's primary battle tactics involves using his clan's secret techniques of shadow manipulation. His signature move is the Shadow Possession Jutsu. In the anime, even while child who just started in the Academy, he was already proficient enough in this technique to subdue three ANBU, a considered a prodigy by Ino (although he was noted too inexperienced to consider its weakness). Later, he learned the various more advanced techniques including to physically harm enemies by means of shadow hands and tendrils. The later can also He also has the ability to simultaneously use all of his techniques in astonishing co-ordination. Using his technique on his teammates, Shikamaru can effectively protect them from their own blindspots or personal weakness brought about their own techniques, such Ino's unconscious body after she used the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Similarly, Shikamaru can also use his shadow techniques to pick up and throw objects like explosive tags, and attach them to a trapped opponent. He can also use the Shadow Grab Technique, which is strong enough to grab and manipulate heavy objects, even lifting them in the air. **Nature Transformation **Kenjutsu Practitioner - Shikamaru is skilled in kenjutsu, carrying a tanto around and use it for close combat. *Taijutsu Practitioner **Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Even though it is not his preferred fighting style, Shikamaru is a capable close range combatant and most often uses it as a method to employ the use of his shadow, seen when he attacked Hidan with a punch that came as such a shock to the latter that he could not evade Shikamaru's secondary, shadow attack. **Enhanced Endurance *Ninpo Expert *High Chakra Power - Shikamaru has high levels of chakra energy, making him a Chunin-class figher (despite his ninja rank at the level of Jonin), due to his intelligence and Nara Clan lineage. Equipment *Chakra Blades *Tanto List of Moves and Techniques *Earth Style: Mud Wall *Explosive Parachute *Explosive Style: Flying Blade *IQ 200 *Ninja Art: Smokescreen Jutsu *Shadow Grab Jutsu *Shadow Net Jutsu *Shadow Possession Jutsu *Shadow Pull Jutsu *Shadow Shuriken Jutsu *Shadow Stitching Jutsu *Shadow Strangle Jutsu Relationships Family *Shikaku Nara (Father, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Choji Akimichi (Best friend) *Ino Yamanaka (Best friend) *Asuma Sarutobi (Sensei, Deceased) *Kurenai Yui *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend) *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Rock Lee *Tenten *Might Guy *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *Hirashi Hyuga *Tsunade *Shizune *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari (Secret love interest) *Darui *Cee *Uryu Ishida *Miles "Tails" Prower Rivals *Temari (former rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *The Sound Five *Otogakure Quotes *''What a drag!'' Trivia * See Also *Shikamaru Nara/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Nara Clan Category:Jonin Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Asuma Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance